Never letting go YOU ARE MINE
by angelicy
Summary: Tara and Christian get to live their love again but will anyone come a destroy it? what will happen when Ethan want her back? how does she cop when Kat get kick out of the school? Stick around and find out I DO NOT OWN DANCE ACADEMY!
1. Chapter 1

**Watch the series and you will understand more of it but please review **

**Chapter 1 **

**Tara POV**

She is in love with both of them but she love one more than the other. She just can't stop thinking about him then again she has to focus on her dancing that's what she came here to do in the first place, but she ending up love for her best friend older brother. She then ending up kissing another guy and now she is completely in love with him, she tries to deny it but couldn't help but fall for him more. The more distanced he is the more she wants to know more about him.

Now that the first year was over, she was going back home to see her family for the holiday but since he didn't have anyone to stay with during the holiday so she asked him if he would like to come with her to the farm.

"Hey so are you ready to go" she asked him while she stood in the door way of his room

"Yeah sure, I'm all packed" he said with a smile which made her heart skip a beat

"Well good cuz dad is waiting outside for us" turning her back to him just so she wouldn't want to kiss right there "I'm going to say bye to everyone ok meet you outside in half an hour" and she walk away meanwhile he was so happy that he was going to spend the whole holiday with her.

Everyone in the living room when she walked in "Hey guys... so I came to say bye and have a good holiday and see you all next semester" she said with a smile.

"Hey T so you really don't want to stay here" Kat said

"No, Kat I really want to see my parents and it like a tradition for the whole family to get together for Christmas but I will miss so much" Tara hugged her "and you too Sammy" they grouped hugged.

"Huh... Abigail thanks for a horrible and good time" Abigail gave her a small smile before looking away and pretending as if she did care but Tara hug her anyway, that's when Ethan entered the room.

"Hey Tara, can I speak to you please?" Ethan asked her she nodded and they walked outside to talk.

"So you are not staying are you?" he was looking away from her "I'm sorry Ethan, as much as I want to stay but I can't" she said.

"It alright I guess and you did great at the Nutcracker performers, really even my dad was amazed" he smiled at her and she smiled widely and hugged with while she said thanks.

"And it all thanks to Ethan... I gotta go now my dad is waiting for me and thanks again" she hugged him one last time before leaving him staring after her.

Back in the house Christian was waiting for her to get her suit case.

"Ok now I'm ready so let's go" they walked to the parking lot where her father was waiting for them to go.

"Hey dad" she kiss him on the cheek "Hey Princess and Kid" he gave salute and got in the truck.

"Do worry Christian you are going to love it" she smiled

"Yeah I have a feeling it going to be fun" giving her dazzling smile which made her heart ache again

**Please review... hope you like it. there will be a second chapter xXXXXXXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone am back and sorry for taking so long with this but I have been busy with college. **

**Chapter 2 **

**Normal POV **

When they arrived at the farm, Tara's mom was waiting for them to welcome them, Tara run straight to her mom and gave her hug tightly. Her mom caught and Tara released her, Christian was staying next to the truck feeling like a stranger, but he was happy that Tara was excited to see her mom and he also felt jealous because he doesn't have parents anymore and his brother doesn't care about him. He just stood there thinking what it was like having a family that cares about each other like the family he is seeing right now in front of him, he was pulled out of his imagination.

"Hello Christian, how are you dear" Tara mom asked him pretty much surprising him.

"Oh, I'm good Ma'am thank you" he answered smiling and she smiled back

"Well let's get inside" Tara dad said taking Tara suitcase while Christian followed from behind.

They entered the farm house, but it looked like a normal house honestly and Christian liked how everything was set, the decoration, and the whole house. Tara came behind him quite surprising him.

"So what do you think?" she asked him with a smile on her face

"Uhm… its cool, really like it and it different" he reply

"Well, mom did do the decoration and everything rooms and I love being here because it cosy" they smile at each other and Tara said "let show you around" she started pulling him with her and she showed him around the house. There were about five room because it what a big farm house. Tara and her parents only use two, so there were three more rooms free. When they finish the house tour Tara showed Chris where he would be staying.

"So, here is your room... I will leave to unpack, oh and you're done with your unpacking come down for lunch, then I would show around more." She smiled and left him.

He felt happy that he was here with her and he was happy that she asked him to spend Christmas with her. He also felt sad that he didn't have any of his family to tell them that the girl he had fall for has asked him to spend the holiday with her and her family.

Meanwhile, Tara was excited for Christmas; she has the feeling that it was going to be one of the best ever. She couldn't wait to show Chris her secret hide out, where she goes when she want to be alone.

**Sorry people… its just that I have been extremely busy with work and college. **

**But I will try my best to update again. Review xxxxx**


End file.
